The Murder Club
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When Blair, Serena, Chuck, Nate, Jenny, and Dan, get Saturday detention, they didn't think it could get worse. How wrong they were! They realize there is a killer inside the school and have to stop him, before they don't make it out of detention alive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Murder Club Chapter 1**

_Gossip Girl here, It is a beautiful Saturday morning, and there is buzz all around the city about the parties being hosted today. As it seems a few of our favorite people had a little bad luck in school this week, and it seems a nasty Saturday detention is all they have to look forward to. I suppose we don't always get lucky. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

"Why does Gossip Girl have to tease us will all of the fun we could be having outside these walls." Blair asked closing her phone.

"Because that's what she does." said Dan. "When has her gossip ever done anybody any good?"

"Tell me about it." said Blair. "Instead of being out their having so much fun, I'm stuck in here."

"I know a way we can have fun in here." said Chuck giving his evil smile.

"Shut up, Chuck." said Serena throwing a pencil at his head.

"Alight!" said the headmaster Ronald Royce. "This is not a place to have fun and goof off. This is a punishment."

"Why can't we just have detention on the school days?" Nate asked.

"Because it seems that staying after school for detention is no big thing." said Mr. Royce. "So I figure if you miss out on the fun and parties of the weekend, you might learn to behave."

"What makes you think that is going to keep us in line?" Chuck asked as the rest of the groaned.

"Well, Mr. Bass, maybe you would like to spend every weekday and every weekend here with your friends." said Mr. Royce threateningly.

"For the record, were not his friends." said Jenny. Everyone, except Nate, nodded in agreement.

"No matter, I hope that this taste of Saturday detention will help you realize it is much easier to behave." Mr. Royce said leaving the classroom and locking the door behind him.

"Good to know I don't have any friends here." said Chuck mostly to Jenny.

"She may have said it out loud, but we all were thinking it." Blair replied angry. "Your the reason I'm even here in the first place."

"Get over it." said Chuck not really caring.

"I won't get over it." she said raising her voice. "If it wasn't for you I would be able to go to those parties and have fun like I was supposed to. I am the one who is here without any reason."

"What did he do?" Dan asked curious.

"He decided to hack into the school computers to try to change a few of his grades. " Blair explained. "When he got caught, he told Mr. Royce that it was my idea and that I wanted him to change my grades."

"Nice." said Dan.

"What?" Chuck asked as if it was no big deal. "If I was going to get caught I was going to bring someone down with me."

"Thats a great outlook to have, Chuck." said Serena sarcastically.

"Hey, I figured if I was going to have detention I should as least have someone there with me." said Chuck. "How did the rest of you get in here, since I never implicated any of you?"

"That is none of your business." Serena said coldly.

"I told you how I got in here." Chuck stated.

"No you didn't!" Jenny corrected. "Blair did."

"Well whats the point in keeping them secrets." he said. "We should just let everyone know, It would be a good way to kill the time. After all we still have another eight hours to be here."

Everyone groaned not really wanting to know the time. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they heard a bang come from a nearby room. They all looked at each other wondering what it could be. Mr. Royce wasn't due back to the room in at least an hour and he always sat in his office working on paperwork. The noise came again getting closer to the room and it sounded as if someone was running in the hall. They heard a loud crash, someone scream, and then it get silent. The door handle began to turn and they all screamed as someone opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Murder Club Chapter 2**

Mr. Royce stood in the doorway eying them suspiciously. He walked in and glanced around the room to make sure everybody was there.

"There is no need to scream." he said. "I just thought I would bring you some more company."

They all looked behind them as Vanessa walked into the door.

"Vanessa?" Dan, Jenny, and Serena said together.

"I take it you know this girl." said Mr. Royce. "Well it seems that the rest of you can get to know her in detention together."

"But I don't even go to this school." Vanessa protested.

"Well, you broke into this school, so I take it that you wanted to be here." said Mr. Royce. "You can enjoy detention with your friends."

She sat down at the table next to Jenny looking around at the rest of the group.

"I imagine that you can stay out of trouble in here." said Mr. Royce. "And perhaps you won't try to break out, but I guess breaking in is more your thing."

"Yeah, I think I break in more than out." said Vanessa. He looked at her not humored by her comment.

"I will be back to check on you in about an hour, I expect that nothing will be changed when I return." said Mr. Royce.

He left the room once again and they waited until they knew he was gone before speaking.

"You broke into the school?" Dan and Serena asked at the same time.

"Well we were supposed to hang out today and it turned out that you were here." Vanessa explained. "So I figured this would be the time to hang out."

"So you broke into the school to hang out with them?" Nate asked. "That is some loyal friend."

"You know we could have just rescheduled our plans." said Serena.

"Whats the fun in that?" Vanessa asked. "I got to break into a school, which was fun. Now that I look back on it, it wasn't really the smartest idea."

"Not really." said Blair. "I don't know why you would want to be stuck in here."

"Well, it wasn't my original plan, "Vanessa explained. "but it will have to do since I got caught."

"What exactly was your plan?" Chuck asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that in mixed company." said Vanessa acting serious. Everyone except Chuck laughed.

"Very well." said Chuck simply sitting back in his seat. "At least we know who screamed."

"What?" Vanessa asked looking confused.

"We heard someone scream in the hallway." said Serena. "That was you wasn't it?"

"No!" said Vanessa clearly not knowing what she was talking about. "I was a bit surprised to see the headmaster and I tried to run, but I never screamed."

"If you didn't scream, "Chuck started. "Then who did?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Murder Club Chapter 3**

They all looked at each other worried. Why was it that they heard someone scream but the headmaster and Vanessa had not heard it? They all were uncomfortable not knowing who had screamed. They all sat in silence fearing what could be going on before someone finally spoke.

"Maybe we all just though we heard a scream." said Blair trying to reassure herself.

"Yeah right, like we all imagined the same thing." said Chuck. "That I seriously doubt."

"Your not helping, Chuck!" Serena retorted noticing the fear in Blair's eyes.

"I wasn't trying to, Serena." Chuck shot back. "I don't mean to be the one to bring everyone down, but we are supposed to be the only ones in the school."

"Well, Vanessa broke in, so it's not like someone else couldn't have done it." said Dan.

"Do you really think it is another juvenile breaking into the school." said Chuck. "How many others could there be?"

"Hey!" Vanessa said.

"You broke in the school, you expect me to think anything less." said Chuck.

"I may have broke into the school to see my friends, but I'd like to think of myself as free spirited." said Vanessa.

"Free spirited is another word for easy in my world." said Chuck.

"Easy!" said Vanessa outraged. "I am not easy." He considered her for a moment looking her up and down.

"You look easy to me." he said. "Not something that I particularly have a problem with."

"You jerk!" she said backing away from him slightly. "There is no way that would ever happen."

"Your right!" Chuck said smiling evilly. "Even I have standards."

She stared at him not knowing what to say. Everyone could tell she was really angry.

"Look!" Serena finally interrupted. "This isn't the time, and Chuck you don't always have to be a jerk you know."

"Its what comes easy." he said sitting back down in the chair. "Besides, I'm sure she hears things like that all the time."

"You have some nerve. . " Vanessa started.

"So I've been told." Chuck interrupted.

"Guys really not the best time." said Blair a little shaky. Vanessa and Chuck ignored her.

"How can you be so horrible?" Vanessa asked.

"Being horrible is one of my best qualities." said Chuck. "As being a slut must be one of yours."

Vanessa was fuming now.

"You have got to be the worst person I have ever met." said Vanessa. "I've only known you for ten minutes and I already hate you."

"I have that effect on people." said Chuck. "I would imagine that you would know what thats like, seeing as your face itself is enough to make someone want to claw their eyes out."

"I didn't come here to get half baked insults from a no good rich boy chauvinist pig." said Vanessa walking away towards the back rooms in the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"I broke into this school, I can surely break myself out." said Vanessa. "Serena, Dan, Jenny, I will talk to you later. Goodbye to the two of you, and good riddance to Chuck."

They all stood there staring at Chuck.

"What she wasn't supposed to be here anyway." he said. They heard the sound of metal being pulled off of something.

"Vanessa?" Dan asked.

"I'm leaving through the air duct." she said. "Goodbye."

"Blair are you ok?" Dan asked noticing that she was completely still staring at her phone. She didn't move or react to his question in anyway. Serena walked up behind her to see what was on the phone.

"Blair?" Serena asked.

"Its from Kati." she said simply. Serena took the phone from her hands and read the message out loud.

"Help! Its coming! I'm not ready to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Murder Club Chapter 4**

They all stared at each other not sure what to say. Kati had not explained where she was, and they didn't know how they were supposed to help her. If they called the police they would need to tell them her location. They stayed silent for a while.

"Vanessa!" Dan exclaimed catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Nate asked confused.

"Vanessa just left." Dan explained. "What if this thing is in the school?"

"Kati never said where she was." said Serena.

"No, but we heard someone scream while ago." said Dan. "How do we know it wasn't Kati?"

They all considered this. They knew it could be true, but nobody else was willing to admit it. Dan began to walk to the back room that Vanessa had entered to sneak out. The rest of the group followed curious.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to find Vanessa." he said climbing up to the air duct she had went through.

"Well your not going alone." said Serena following him.

"What happens if you run into the person or thing doing this?" Blair asked.

"I just kind of hope we don't." said Dan.

"I'm coming with you." said Jenny.

"No your not." said Dan. "If there is someone out there trying to kill people you are not getting into it."

"Well, I'm not staying here." said Jenny. "So either I come with you guys, or I set off after you leave on my own."

He considered this for a minute. He knew she would leave on her own and that even if the others tried to stop her, she would still do it.

"Fine!" he said giving in. "Come on."

The three of them left through the air duct finding their way to the place that Vanessa had left. They each got out and looked around the hall. It seemed eerie the way the lights dimmed and the hallways seemed abandoned. They began to walk down the creepy hallway when they heard a creek of a nearby door. Dan put his hands over Jenny and Serena's mouths muffling their screams. He pulled them back into the shadows and took his hands off their mouths. They saw Mr. Royce walk in the other direction without looking down their part of the hallway. They all let out a sigh of relief as the headmaster headed in the other direction. They turned around and began heading back down the hallway. The way the hall was lit reminded them of a horror movie. The wind brushed a tree on the side of a nearby window which made them jump.

"Were working ourselves up." Dan whispered. "We don't even know if anybody is here."

"It has a really creepy feel to it." said Jenny swallowing hard.

"It will be fine." he said not believing his own words. "Come on."

They turned the corner and noticed this hallway have even fewer lights than the previous. There were so few windows that not much light was able to come through. They began to walk down the hallway again, when Serena suddenly stopped staring at something on the floor ahead. Dan and Jenny looked at her.

"Is that blood?" she asked pointing to a puddle coming out from under a nearby door. As they moved in closer it confirmed their suspicions. There was blood that seemed to pool from something inside the closet. Dan walked closer to the door. He hesitated before opening the closet door for them all to see. The all jumped back as a mangled body was hanging from a rope tied above. Her legs were broken and arms were clearly bloody. There was a large wound in her neck that was clearly the place the blood had come from. They could see the fear and agony etched upon her face before she died. Dan was hardly able to get the word out.

"Vanessa!"

_Authors Note: I was a little surprised to see that this story was quite popular. I wasn't sure how many GoGi reader were on here. I appreciate all of you who have reviewed and those who do and continue to. I am glad people are liking the story. _;)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Murder Club Chapter 5**

Serena and Jenny were shocked into silence. She was perfectly fine not that long ago, angry, but fine. Now she was hanging above them dead. They could not stand to look at her anymore, yet the look on her face would not leave their minds. They found themselves unable to move, but they knew that had to keep going. If Vanessa was killed in the school, then Kati might still be there somewhere. They closed the door again, ready to set off to find Kati. They just hoped that Blair, Nate, and Chuck were ok.

Blair stood by the window looking out upon the busy city streets. Girlfriends with shopping bags and mothers and daughters out for breakfast. It all seemed a world away compared to what they were doing inside the school. They had all remained quiet after the others left, unsure of what to say at that point.

"I hate to ruin to mood," said Chuck breaking the silence. "but the good old headmaster is going to be checking in soon, and I think he is going to notice the four missing people."

"We could explain what happened." Nate suggested.

"Something tells me that wouldn't go over well." said Chuck. "Last I checked our dear headmaster didn't like it when the school was involved in things that made it look less than perfect. This is one of those things."

"You don't seriously think that he is going to ignore this?" Blair asked pulling herself away from the window.

"No, but I think he will try to cover it up." said Chuck. "This school has a squeaky clean record, but thats only because the staff here cover anything that looks bad up."

"How do you know this?" Blair asked.

"I have my connections in this place." he explained simply.

"What do your connections tell you about the headmaster's head checks?" Nate asked.

"That he should be here in about ten minutes." said Chuck. "We had better have a good explanation why our four counterparts are missing."

"We don't have to tell him anything." said Blair thinking.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked confused.

"We sneak out too." she said. "We can help them look for Vanessa and Kati, and the headmaster will just assume we all broke out."

"Why should I get in more trouble for them?" Chuck asked.

"Because if we leave then you will be the one stuck here explaining why your the only one still here." said Nate. "And something tells me that trying to look like the good guy isn't going to work for you."

He thought about this for a minute, realizing that Nate was right. The headmaster knew that he only caused trouble and that he wouldn't be the good guy in any situation.

"Fine!" said Chuck realizing they had him beat. "But I don't like it."

"Good!" said Blair walking past him to the air duct where everyone had got out.

"Are we sure were going to do this?" Chuck asked.

"I would have never thought Chuck Bass would be afraid to get into trouble." said Blair humored.

"I'm not afraid of getting in trouble." said Chuck. "However I do value my life."

"What makes you think we are safer staying in a locked room?" said Nate.

"I suppose that is a good point." said Chuck. They began to climb into the air duct and made it to the same hallway the others had when they heard someone scream. They all froze looking in every direction trying to find out where it had come from

"Was that Serena?" Blair asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Murder Club Chapter 6**

Serena screamed and almost fell. Dan grabbed her before she hit the floor and backed away from the blood pool. They looked down each end of the hall hoping they wouldn't see someone coming towards the sound of her scream. They seemed to be alone.

"Sorry!" she said after a few moments of silence.

"It's alright." said Dan. "We should get moving."

They moved carefully around the blood pool and back down the other side of the hall. They began to hear noise coming from the other side of the hallway. They rushed into a nearby classroom listening at the door for who it could be.

Nate, Chuck and Blair walked around the corner and stopped when they saw the pool of blood. Nate walked ahead as Chuck and Blair followed behind him. When they approached they noticed a smear in the blood.

"Whats going on?" Blair asked shaky. The nearby door opened and the three of them jumped back and screamed.

"It's us!" said Dan walking out of the room with Serena and Jenny behind him.

"Why are you hiding in a classroom?" Chuck asked annoyed.

"We heard you guys coming and we didn't know who it was." said Dan. "What was I supposed to do, if it was anyone else coming it would have been a good idea."

"Whats with the. . . ." Blair started pointing to the blood pool unable to finish her thought.

"Vanessa." said Jenny simply. Everyone stood there in silence, unsure of what to say next. They heard what seemed to be a pan fall from a shelf in a nearby room. They all looked at each other and ran down the hall they came to a stop at a door they hurried inside and closed the door. They looked around in what appeared to be a broom closet. It was very messy as if it was never used. Brooms and mops were scattered and unopened boxes lay tossed about across the small room.

"Hey, I know this place." said Chuck looking around the closet.

"You do?" Everyone asked together.

"Why?" Blair asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Its not like that." he said. "I was hiding in here when one of the teachers caught me skipping class. I ran down the hallway and ended up in here."

"You hid in a broom closet?" Dan asked.

"Yes, and you might be interested to know that this wasn't always a broom closet." sad Chuck moving to the back of the closet. "In fact it really isn't just a broom closet."

"What does that mean?" Nate asked confused. Chuck moved to the back of the closet feeling around for something. The others watched him confused. He continued to feel around the closet and then stopped.

"Got it." said Chuck pulling on what sounded like a lever. There was a sound like wood sliding across the floor and a loud creek. They stared as the back of the closet began to open up like a door, revealing a long dimly lit hallway. There were dark blue marble floors and large ancient looking doors up the hallway. It looked as if it belonged in a castle. The lights flickered a little. It appeared that nobody had been down the hall in years. Cobwebs were in every corner and all over the windows and doors. The hallway was clearly out of place to the rest of the school, it seemed darker, almost evil. After staring down the hallway the turned to look at Chuck.

"I told you that this school has a lot of things covered up." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Murder Club Chapter 7**

"You forgot to mention that you found secret hallways." said Blair.

"Actually I purposely left that out." Chuck corrected. "However it seems that right now we could use a escape plan."

"How do we know this killer doesn't know about this?" Jenny asked.

"The headmaster worked really hard to cover this up, it just so happened that I stumbled upon it. I don't even think most of the staff know this is here." said Chuck. "Besides, we could walk out and face whoever is out there right now, or we can go the way were we are more likely to be alone."

"I vote we go." said Dan. "It has to be better than waiting for someone to find us standing here."

"Wow your on my side for once." Chuck stated.

"Don't get used to it." said Dan.

"I would never." Chuck replied. "Lets just go and close the door before the person out there decides to check out the closet."

They all moved on ahead into the dark and creepy hallway. Nate, Chuck, and Dan pushed the door closed and they all looked around the abandoned hall. It had smelled of rotting wood and they could hear the scurrying feet of mice nearby.

"I really don't like this place." said Blair.

"Yeah, its kind of scary." said Jenny.

"You could go back." Chuck suggested. "I'm sure you'll be missed when the killer goes for you two next."

Serena punched Chuck in the arm.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Don't be a jerk and it won't happen again." said Serena.

"Thats not likely." Dan added. Chuck shot him an evil look, which Dan ignored. He was walking up to a nearby door.

"Dan?" Serena asked. "What is it?"

"This door seems . . . odd." he said walking up to it.

"What do you mean by 'odd'" Nate asked not knowing what he was getting at.

"Look at all of the other doors." said Dan. They all looked still not knowing where he was going with this.

"They are all covered in cobwebs." he explained. "This door isn't. Its too clean."

"He's right." said Serena walking up to the door and putting her hand on it. "It is clean."

"So its a clean door." said Chuck. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because someone had to clean the door, which means someone has been here." said Serena.

"Which also means that we are not the only ones who know about this hallway." Nate added.

"Why would they clean up one door, but leave the others the way they are?" Jenny asked curious.

"The only reason I can figure, is that there is something behind this door that they are interested in." said Serena. She put her hand on the door nob and tried to turn it. It was locked.

"I didn't really think it was a good idea to go in anyway." said Blair.

"It doesn't mean we still can't get in." said Chuck walking up to the door. He pulled something from his pocket.

"Your going to pick the lock?" Nate asked noticing what he had in his hand.

"Why do you keep a hair pin in your pocket?" Blair asked curious.

"You never know when your going to need to get into a locked room." said Chuck distracted. He put the hair pin into the lock and began to turn it.

"This is starting to feel like a bad idea." said Jenny.

"Yeah, maybe we should just go." Blair agreed.

"Got it!" said Chuck as they heard the door unlock. "You can't tell me your not curious about whats behind the mystery door."

"Well, I am kind of curious." said Nate.

"Then lets proceed in my friends." said Chuck giving his evil smile.

The rest of them looked at each other worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Murder Club Chapter 8**

Without hesitation Chuck opened the door wide open. They all couldn't resist their curiosity as they walked into the room. It too was clean like the door. It was clear that someone had been in the room recently and kept it organized. There was a desk in the middle of the room. It had papers and books scattered on the surface. There was four different bookcases with several books missing from each one. Their were three wood chairs in front of the desk, and there were three windows that were boarded up. Despite the clean appearance, it seemed like the creepiest part of the hallway.

"It looks like someone was doing research in here." said Serena walking over to the desk.

"What kind of research?" Jenny asked as Serena began shuffling through the papers on the desk. She pulled a book off the desk and read the title out loud.

"_Curses, and How to Recognize Them._"

"Curses?" Blair asked. "What kind of curses?"

"Its what the book says." said Serena. "Maybe someone is trying to find a way to lift a curse."

"There is no such thing as curses." said Blair amused.

"Don't believe in curses, Waldorf?" Chuck asked looking through some of the papers now.

"Only if I can count you." she retorted.

"Very funny." Chuck replied sarcastically. "I would say that whoever has been researching this, thinks the school is cursed."

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked confused.

"The papers on the desk, say something about lifting a curse on the school." said Chuck. "This one happens to mention that the curse was to take effect today at seven in the morning."

"Thats when we got here." said Jenny.

"Which means that this is all part of this curse?" Nate asked. "Vanessa, and Kati."

"We never found Kati." Blair reminded them.

"That doesn't mean she still doesn't need to be found." Serena added.

"This is all part of a curse?" Dan asked not really believing it. "What kind of curse sends a killer after random people?"

"What if this isn't random?" Chuck asked sounding cryptic.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked frightened.

"I don't think it is a coincidence that all of us ended up in Saturday detention together." said Chuck sounding almost scared.

"Ok, your starting to freak me out, Chuck." said Blair shaky. "Could you be more specific?"

"I had thought it was strange that he believed you helped me when hacking into the school computer." said Chuck out loud mostly to himself.

"Would you care to explain your thoughts to the rest of us?" Dan asked getting annoyed.

"This isn't random, and it isn't a coincidence." Chuck said, his voice shaky. "This was planned, every one of us was chosen."

"Chosen?" Serena asked confused. "What do you mean we were chosen?"

"I have a reason for getting a detention." said Chuck. "Blair doesn't and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm thinking most of you really didn't do anything worth getting in trouble for."

They all looked at each other without saying a word.

"I didn't think so." he said. He walked over to some of the papers and grabbed one. "This was all a plan, for us to be here when the curse takes effect. All of our names on a piece of paper, including Kati, Isabel, and Vanessa."

"Isabel?" Blair asked. "She isn't here."

"Do we know that for sure?" he asked. Serena took the piece of paper from him. She looked at it reading the names over and over.

"This could mean anything." she finally said trying to relieve her own fear.

"Turn it over!" Chuck said quietly. She did so, reading the words to herself. Everyone else could see the fear in her eyes.

"What does it say?" Jenny asked afraid of what she would here. She swallowed hard before reading it out loud.

"Will need nine for the sacrifice."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Murder Club Chapter 9**

"Were supposed to be sacrificed? Nate asked barely believing what he was hearing.

"That means this was all planned my Mr. Royce." said Serena.

"Or he's in on the plan at least." Dan added. "This is crazy what kind of curse is supposed to happen here."

"Apparently one that is worth killing off some of the students to lift." said Blair. "What are we supposed to do? We can't just wait around to be sacrificed."

"I would suggest finding a way out of the school, but something tells me that it's not going to be easy." said Dan.

"Probably not." Nate agreed. "He probably has all of the doors locked and someone guarding any other way out."

"So that only leaves one option." said Chuck finally regaining the courage to speak again.

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" said Jenny.

Chuck ignored her and continued. "We have to take them out."

"What exactly do you mean by _take them out_?" Serena asked. "Your not suggesting that we. . . kill them?"

"No!" said Chuck. "Knocking them unconscious or locking them in a closet might help though. Any way to get people out of our way. We need a way to get out of the school, and I don't think its going to be easy."

"Is anything ever easy?" Serena asked. "Besides we don't even know who is doing this or how many people are in on it."

"We know one person." said Chuck. They all turned to him.

"Mr. Royce." Dan exclaimed.

"We can't attack the headmaster of the school." said Blair.

"He attacked us, technically." Chuck reminded them. "I think we should have the right to fight back."

They all stood in silence looking around the room. Chuck walked over to one of the chairs and sat down waiting for someone to say something. He knew he was right and no matter how much the others thought, they weren't going to find a different approach.

Still they did try. Nate paced the room, and Blair leaned against the desk. Jenny had sat in one of the other chairs as Dan and Serena found a place to sit on the floor. It had only been a few minutes, but they all felt they had been there hours. Chuck began drumming his fingers on the chair, which was getting on there nerves.

"I guess we really don't have a choice." said Dan finally speaking up. Chuck paused and smiled.

"Then we should get going." said Chuck. "If Mr. Royce noticed we are all gone, he is going to wonder where we went to. Something tells me that he may end up here in the end."

There was the sound of a creek and they all starred at the door. Everyone got up from where they were sitting and huddled together. Whispers could be heard and everyone began to back away towards the closest book shelf. Footsteps echoed through the walls and stopped short at the door. Everyones hearts were racing as the door handle began to move.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Murder Club Chapter 10**

They all felt fear consume them when they felt themselves being moved. They didn't have time to think when they all fell into another room. Quickly getting to their feet they looked in the direction they came from. A dark wall stood tall and voices were muffled from another room. Dan was the first to get up and he went up to the wall feeling for the reason they had got there. He tried to listen to what the voices were saying but they were to muffled to make out. The others also walked over to the wall.

"Its the bookcase." said Nate suddenly, catching the others off guard. "We went through the bookcase."

"Secret hallways, curses, hidden rooms behind bookcases, this all feels unreal." Jenny whispered.

"Tell me about it." Blair agreed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Figure out where our new hallway leads." said Chuck looking down, indeed another hallway.

"How many secret hallways are in this school? Serena asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this was always a school." said Blair.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused.

"Schools are not built with secret hallways and bookshelves the are really doorways." said Blair. "Which makes me think that this wasn't always a school."

"She's right." Dan agreed. "This isn't normal for a school."

"Is it normal for anything?" Nate asked.

"Maybe a castle." said Chuck. "There are castles with secret passageways, and bookshelves that move. I'm just waiting for pictures thats eyes follow you wherever you go."

"So why is it that they would make this castle into a school?" Dan asked.

"That is a question for our dear headmaster." Chuck answered.

"Do you see something down there?" Serena asked suddenly.   
Everyone turned to look in the direction she was. It had seemed that there was nothing their but the shadows. They continued to stare and then they saw something. It seemed to be a person and they were just standing in the hall. Everyone had froze and it seemed that the figure did as well. The figure moved slightly to the side as if it was trying to see them closely. Fear filled the group when they realized they had no where to go if the figure came towards them. Their fears were recognized when the figure began to move toward them. They began to back up towards the wall and the figure slowed a little but continued to walk toward them.

Suddenly Blair walked forward and the others looked at her surprised. The figure stopped and Blair continued to stare at it. She felt that she recognized who it was but couldn't see close enough to be sure. She knew that it was a long shot and that it could be someone dangerous, but she couldn't help moving closer to get a better look.

"Blair!?" a female voice asked seeming surprised. Blair stopped recognizing the voice.

"Isabel?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Murder Club Chapter 11**

They all relaxed as Isabel walked up to the group of them looking at everyone who was there. She noticed that they didn't seem to be all that surprised to see her.

"How did you all get here?" she asked.

"A bookcase." Dan stated knowing that it didn't really make sense. She looked at him funny.

"I thought you had detention." Isabel said to Blair.

"Yeah, that turned out to be a trap." said Blair. She was clearly even more confused now.

"What do you mean by _a trap_?" Isabel asked.

"It seems that our headmaster is trying to lift a curse from the school by sacrificing a few students." said Chuck walking forward.

"Sacrificed?" she asked shaky. "The headmaster is the one who called me and Kati here."

"Where is Kati?" Blair asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. "I met her here and then I went to the bathroom. I heard her scream and I was going to go help her but . . ." she trailed off. Serena noticed fear in her eyes and that she seemed confused by something.

"But what?" Serena asked. She hesitated not sure how she was going to explain. The others listened intently.

"I heard something." she said vaguely.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Chuck asked.

"It kind of sounded like a growl." said Isabel.

"A growl?" Dan asked. "Like a dog?"

"No." said Isabel. "It was a lot louder than a dog could growl. Whatever it was, it sounded big."

"Kati was able to text me." said Blair. "She could still be okay."

"That doesn't mean she is." said Chuck. Blair looked scared.

"We need to find her." said Dan. "I think we all would do a lot better together."

"Yeah we would," Serena agreed. "but how are we supposed to find her? She never gave us any way to tell where she was."

"We could start where she was last seen." said Nate. "It's all we have to go on."

"That's great, but does anybody actually know how to get to the headmasters office from here?" Chuck asked. They all looked at each other confirming that they didn't know where in the school they were exactly.

"No." said Serena speaking up.

"Thats what I thought." said Chuck arrogantly. "So I think our first step is to getting us out of here and into a familiar area of the school."

"Well there is only one way to go." said Jenny. They all looked down the dark hallway, and then to Isabel.

"How did you get in here?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." said Isabel. "I was washing my hands in the bathroom and it was like a secret door or something."

"Like how we came through the bookcase." said Nate.

"The bathroom was close to the headmasters office wasn't it?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Isabel stated simply.

"Could you lead us back there?" Serena asked.

"Maybe, but It is dark and everything kind of looks the same." Isabel answered.

"Try your best." said Dan. "If we could get straight to the headmasters office it could save some time."

"Alright!" she said beginning to walk down the hall. They all followed when she stopped at the end looking at the wall to the left and then the opening to the right.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"I came here thorough that way." said Isabel pointing the the wall to the left.

"What!?" Blair asked. "How is that possible?"

They began to hear stone sliding and they turned around noticing that the wall behind them closed like a door. They looked back the other way to the only opening.

"It's a labyrinth." Serena stated.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Murder Club Chapter 12**

"A labyrinth?" Nate asked. "In the school? I don't know why we should be so surprised after everything that has happened."

"It does mean that finding our way out is going to be a lot harder now," said Dan.

"It's more like we will be lucky if we find a way out," said Serena.

"I am beginning to wonder what this building had been involved in before it became a school," said Chuck.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I would imagine that there has to be a reason all of this was built here," Chuck explained. "Nobody would build secret rooms and labyrinths without reason."

"What reason would somebody have for building all this?" Dan asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Chuck.

"Since when are you ever honest?" Blair asked.

"It happens from time to time," Chuck retorted.

"Guys," said Dan, stopping suddenly. "We may have a problem."

"What?" Nate asked, beginning to look around them. There were several hallways in a circle. Each entryway had a roman numeral number above it. The seven of them walked into the middle of the room looking around at each of the doorways.

"Which way do we go?" Jenny asked.

"That's a good question," said Isabel. "I didn't run into anything like this on my way down here."

"There are seven doorways and seven of us," Chuck stated.

"We are not splitting up," Dan exclaimed.

"What if thats what we are supposed to do?" Chuck asked.

"We are not supposed to do anything," said Blair. "We can try one and then come back if it doesn't lead anywhere. They're numbered, so we will be able to know which ones we had already entered."

"Thats a good idea," said Dan. "There is no need to send everyone off alone."

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "It is best to stick together."

"Well then where do we start?" Chuck asked standing back.

"Why don't we start at door number one," said Serena. "If we have to, we can go in order. It will make it easier."

"I agree," said Isabel.

"Whatever," Chuck exclaimed following the others through the first doorway. They walked silently down the hallway noticing a change in the surroundings. The walls became a metallic blue color that almost glowed in the darkness, and the floors went from a gray stone to a sky blue marble. After several minutes of walking everyone became uncomfortable. There were no turns and no other doors. It seemed that it was one long hallway with no other turns, yet they could not see if there was an end to the hallway. The hallway became more quiet and only their footsteps could be heard. Soon they could see a wall ahead. They began to walk faster and stopped when they noticed that there was nowhere to turn.

"Great," Blair exclaimed. "A dead end."

"Can we rest for a second before we go back?" Isabel asked. They all sat on the marble floor in a circle. Dan sat next to Serena at the dead end, Nate and Blair leaned on one wall, as Jenny and Isabel leaned on the other. Chuck refused to sit down, he just paced back and forth waiting for the others.

"What do we do if they are all dead ends?" Isabel asked.

"There has to be a way out of here somewhere," said Nate. "It just may take some time to find it."

"This place isn't what it seems." said Chuck suddenly.

"What?" they all asked, not following him. He turned to look at the group.

"Well it is a labyrinth," Chuck explained. "Maybe we are not looking in the right places. We see what is obvious, but what about the things we don't see."

"If we can't see it, how are we supposed to know it is there." Isabel asked. There was the sound of stone moving again and they all stood up looking around. They heard someone scream, and they looked around just in time to see Dan and Serena fall behind it. Blair ran up just as the wall was closing.

"Serena! Dan!" she yelled as the wall closed trapping the two behind it.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Murder Club Chapter 13**

Dan crawled over to Serena who was laying with rocks piled around her. She sat up holding her head and looked over at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "What just happened?"

"I think we just fell through another wall," Dan stated. They looked around the room they were in, noticing that it had chipped walls, rocks, and wall fragments laying around. It almost looked like a ruin. They could hear banging and they looked over to the wall that they fell through. Muffled voices could be heard. Dan helped Serena up as they walked over to the wall. Serena put her ear to the wall trying to make out what they were saying.

"Serena?" a voice asked. "Dan?"

"Blair?" Serena asked, recognizing the voice.

"Are you guys ok?" Blair asked.  
"We think so," Serena answered. "We don't really know where we are though, or how to get out of here."

"We have tried to get this door to open again, but it won't," said Blair.

"It's alright," said Dan. "Just go back where you came and try to find a way out. We will see if there is a way out this way. Whoever gets out first can find help."

"Alright," said Blair. "Be careful."

"You too," said Serena.

Blair turned to face the rest of them.

"So, we're just going back and looking for a way out," said Nate.

"It's all we can do," said Blair. "We can't get back through the wall, so we need to get out of here and find help."

"What do we do if there is nobody willing to help us?" Chuck asked.

"There has to be someone," said Blair. "Let's just go. The sooner we make it out of here the better."

The five of them began to walk back through the tunnel. For some reason it seemed to go on longer than it had before and the walls and floor changed colors. It went from the metallic blue to a bright ruby red.

"Is it normal for walls to change colors?" Isabel asked.

"Nothing in the labyrinth has been normal," said Jenny.

"Still, there is something odd about this," said Nate.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, walking faster now.

"I'm not really sure yet," Nate answered. "It's just a bad feeling."

"I think we could use some good feelings right about now," said Jenny.

They all suddenly stopped when they came to a turn in the path. Blair looked back at the others confused.

"There wasn't a turn when we headed the other way," she said.

"It's a labyrinth," Chuck reminded her. "Is it really that big of a surprised that the walls are moving?"

"I guess not," Blair replied.

"We should keep moving," said Nate. "It shouldn't be that far."

They walked around the turn and it seemed that Nate was right. There was a light coming down the hall from where they had originally started. When they finally made it out of the tunnel a rush of relief went over them.

"Wait a minute," said Jenny.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Didn't we go through the number one tunnel?" she asked.

"Yes," Blair said simply, looking up at the number of the tunnel they just exited.

"We came out of number five," said Chuck, looking around the room.

"This is not fair," said Blair, beginning to panic. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Calm down," said Chuck.

"I am not going to calm down, Chuck," said Blair, annoyed. "We are stuck in the middle of a labyrinth, with every chance that we are going to die here. Serena and Dan are stuck behind some wall and the headmaster of our school is trying to sacrifice us to get rid of some curse. How am I supposed to calm down!?"

She sat in the middle of the floor, putting her head in her hands.

"It is going to be alright," said Nate, trying to reassure everyone. "There has to be some kind of puzzle to this. I'm sure we can figure it out."

"I hope so," said Blair. "I just hope Serena and Dan are alright."


End file.
